


He What? (Frank Zhang x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trigger Waring, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when an old ex appears at camp? An angry Frank, that's what.*Mentions of an abusive relationship, please don't read if you don't like it or it could trigger you in anyway or form*





	

        It was a normal day in camp. You and Frank walked around camp Jupiter doing nothing much since Frank didn't have much to do. It was a peaceful walk until someone ran up to you two and told you that there was a new demigod coming. You and Frank ran to meet the new demigod. Once you two reached the river you saw a sight that made your blood run cold. There stood, wet and out of breath, your ex, Alex(sorry if this your name/ you know someone by this name. Just change it then). You took a small step back and Frank noticed your hesitation and grab your hand and sent you a questioning look. You mouthed ' _Tell you later_ ' and he let it go.

  
        He stepped up and stood next to Reyna while you stood in the back watching. You couldn't understand what they said, but you have heard the speech enough to have the general gist of it. Once the speech was done you went off with the others and headed towards the barracks knowing Frank would you know where you would be. 

  
        After some time walking and talking with others, a familiar voice called your name... but it wasn't Frank.

  
        "(Y/N)!!!! (Y/N)!!!" the voice, Alex called.

  
        "Alex." you said turning around to look him in his eyes.

  
He swept you up in a hug and you tensed up. When he let go you consider making a break for New Rome, but knew he would catch you before you could make it half way.

  
        "(Y/N), its great to see you again. Didn't know you were a demi-god. Who's your parent, mine's Mars(just go with it), he claimed me a few minutes ago." 

  
        "M-My mom/dad is-s (G-G/P)." you said, curing yourself for stuttering.

  
He a gave a smirk that had haunted your dreams for the past 2 years(you and Frank are 17). You had to suppress the urge the run/scream/cry.

  
         _You are stronger then you were years ago. Why are you scared? You can probably kick his ass in a minute._ You thought. 

  
He pushed against the wall of the 5th cohort's barracks and whispered in your ear, "I know you're still scared of me. I can see it in your eyes."

  
        A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to see a confused yet angry Frank.

  
        "What's going on?" he asked.

  
        "Nothing _Praetor_ , just getting to know miss (Y/N) here."  

  
_**"Getting to know her my ass!" I screamed in the distance. (I'm in the story, YES!!!)**_

  
         "What..." Alex trailed off looking in my direction, where I was currently being dragged away by Elizabeth and Tyler(OCs).

  
        "That is Morgan daughter of Hermes. She's a little..." Frank trailed off trying to find a kind way to describe me.

  
        "Off." you said finishing for Frank. 

  
Once you spoke the two boys seemed to remember what was going on and forgot about me.

  
        "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal (Y/N)" Frank said grabbing you hand.

  
You two walked away, but when you turned back Alex sent you another smirk that made you shiver. This time Frank didn't question you but lead you to his house. Once inside he brought you to his room and sat you on his bed. He gave you are hard look until you sighed and explained. 

  
        "A few years back before I knew I was a demi-god, I dated Alex for two years. At first he was great, taking me on fun dates, getting me home before my curfew, and all that stuff. Even my mom/dad liked him! But after a few months he became harsher, and when we argued he would slap or punch me then walk away. The first time he came back the next day and apologized saying it was an accident and it wouldn't happen again. The next time we got into a argument he hit me again. I had enough at that point and told I want to break up. He became, furious. He pulled me up by my hair an-and he-" before you finished you broke down in tears, This was the first time you had told anyone this story.

  
        Frank put a comforting hand on your back and looked you in the eye. He had a suspicion of what happened but he needed you to confirm them. "He what?"

  
        "He hit me over and over again. He gave me a concussion and broke my wrist. He told me that if I told anyone about this or fought back he would k-kill me. I did as he said for two years all always telling my mom/dad that I was just clumsy and not to worry. Eventually when the wolf/ satyr(Roman or Greek, choose) came I told him we were done and ran off the Camp. Now that he's back I'm scared t-th-that-"

  
        "That he is going to try and hurt you again." he said and you nodded, "And why Morgan screamed at him... "

  
        "Yeah that was weird considering I've never told her about Alex..." you said.

  
        "Well if it was anyone but her I would freaked out but this is Morgan we're talking about." Frank said giving a small laugh.

  
You let a small laugh as well and Frank looked a you with a smile on his face. He gave you a huge hug and promised to tell Reyna about Alex.

  
        "But in the mean time I could use a hot chocolate so lets go!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anyone in any type of bad relationship or anyone that needs someone to talk to: I will always be here to support you. Feel free to contact me on any of my accounts(which can be found on my page).Just know that I love you and your are stronger then you think.  
> Also, I hope I did not offend anyone who actually has had an abusive relationship. This was not my intention. The writing may be bad compared to the real thing, but I have no personal experience with this... situation.  
> And just in case anyone was curious, I ran out of ideas at some point and inserted myself into the story, that's who Morgan is. It's me. Now you know my first name. Congratulations.


End file.
